Rock-a-Doodle
Rock-a-Doodle is a 1991 live-action/animated Irish-British-American musical comedy film directed by Don Bluth. It was produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios and Goldcrest Films for The Samuel Goldwyn Company. The film is a loose adaptation of Edmond Rostand's comedy Chantecler. It was released in the United Kingdom on August 2, 1991 and in the United States on April 3, 1992. Plot A rooster named Chanticleer lives on a farm where his job is to crow and bring the sun up each and every morning. One day, a rival rooster sent by the Grand Duke of Owls, who hates the sun, battles Chanticleer, who proves victorious but forgets to crow. When the sun rises without him, the animals declare him a fraud and Chanticleer leaves to find work in the city. His absence is quickly followed by rain and darkness, which leads to flooding. It is revealed that the story is being read by a boy named Edmond, whose home is also besieged by a flood. Believing that Chantecler can save them with his crowing, Edmond calls out for him. Instead, he is confronted by the Grand Duke of Owls, who transforms Edmond into a kitten as punishment and in order to devour him. The Duke's plan is foiled when Patou, a bloodhound from Chanticleer's farm and has a hard time trying to tie his shoes, arrives at the last second and together they drive him away. The other farm animals follow soon after, having been looking for the city in hopes of finding Chanticleer and apologizing for their mistreatment of him. Accompanied by Snipes, a magpie, and Peepers, a mouse, Edmond and Patou head out for the city while the rest of the animals stay behind. On the way there, the Duke sends his diminutive nephew, Hunch, to attack them; they barely escape and eventually come to the city. While they are away, the Duke and his fellow owls begin stalking the other farm animals, who use a flashlight to hold them at bay before the batteries begin running out. They eventually find that he has made a career as an Elvis impersonator known as The King, thanks to his manager, Pinky the Fox, who is in league with the Duke, keeping him in the city. During one of his rehearsals, Chanticleer is introduced to Goldie the pheasant, who is jealous of him for replacing her as the star of Pinky's place. Pinky decides to have her entertain him as a distraction should his friends come by. In the meantime, Edmond and the others attempt to get a message to Chanticleer, but are unfortunately intercepted. After Edmond fails to talk to Goldie, who chases him out of her trailer (Pinky had claimed he was bad and wanted to take Chanticleer away), he and the others are captured by Pinky and locked away in his trailer. Witnessing this, a guilt-ridden Goldie confesses to Chanticleer, with whom she has fallen in love, of the misdeed done, but Pinky blackmails him into proceeding with his upcoming film or he will lose his friends. Hunch, who had followed the animals into the city, breaks into the trailer and inadvertently frees them. Chanticleer and Goldie break out of the studio via motorcycle and the former is accidentally knocked out by Patou with a frying pan. Together, they escape Pinky and his toad bouncers and successfully take a helicopter back to the farm. The other farm animals' batteries finally run out and, just as they are about to be eaten by the owls, Edmond and the others ride in and briefly scare them off with the helicopter's spotlight before crashing. Chanticleer regains consciousness and is asked to crow and raise the sun; unfortunately, he has forgotten how to do it. The Duke and his owls arrive and begin taunting him on the handicap ensued upon the rooster, but Edmond begins chanting his name in an act of encouragement, angering the Duke into strangling him into unconsciousness. Inspired by Edmond's bravery, Patou begins chanting Chanticleer's name, followed by the other animals, angering the Duke further and causing him to transform into a giant tornado. After a brief struggle, Chanticleer finally gets the courage to crow and successfully does so, raising the sun and driving the Duke's minions away while the Duke is shrunk down to a miniature version of himself. Hunch, who has suffered abuse from his uncle throughout the film, seeks vengeance by chasing him with a fly swatter. The animals begin to mourn for Edmond, who transforms back into a boy and awakens back in his room with his mother watching over him. It seems he was knocked out after a tree crashed into his room. He finds the sun shining and the flood ended, though no one believes his claims of seeing Chanticleer. When his mother leaves, Edmond picks up the book and thanks Chanticleer for bringing back the sun. He is then transported to the farm and celebrates with the animals as Chanticleer, having now raised children with Goldie, sings to keep the sun up. Cast Voices * Toby Scott Ganger as Edmond * Glen Campbell as Chanticleer * Phil Harris as Patou * Christopher Plummer as the Grand Duke of Owls * Ellen Greene as Goldie * Eddie Deezen as Snipes * Sandy Duncan as Peepers * Charles Nelson Reilly as Hunch * Sorrell Booke as Pinky * Will Ryan as Stuey Live actors * Toby Scott Ganger as Edmond * Dee Wallace as Dory, Edmond's mother * Stan Ivar as Frank, Edmond's father * Christian Hoff as Scott, one of Edmond's older brothers * Jason Marin as Mark, one of Edmond's older brothers Category:Films Category:Musical films Category:Comedy films Category:Traditional animated films Category:G-rated films Category:Live-action/animation films Category:Children and family films Category:Sullivan Bluth Studios films Category:1990s films Category:The Samuel Goldwyn Company films Category:1991 films